A Ginger and a Werewolf Walk Into a Bar
by Potterhead2015
Summary: Remus Lupin wasn't a bad sort of bloke, Lily decided. "Why didn't he try just being himself?" she asked. "He always told us it was because you deserved better. Friendship between Remus and Lily. Hints at L/J.


**A/N: **Okay, so I know it's been months since I've posted anything, but I just haven't felt inspired! So when this idea came to me in the middle of the night, I just knew I had to write it. I've always had this headcanon of Lily and Remus having a really strong friendship, and I wanted to write a snippet of how it was partly started. Let me know what you think! If you love it, review! If you hate it, still review!

* * *

_Remus Lupin wasn't a bad bloke_, Lily decided.

Though she had been a prefect with him for the last three years, she had never really taken the time to get to know him until the last few months. The two were acquaintances as they partnered during fifth and sixth year, but it wasn't until this year, when she had begun spending a fair amount of time with a certain bespectacled Head Boy and his mischievous friends, that she truly formed a bond of friendship with the quiet boy.

She had still surprised herself, however, when she had requested his company for a butterbeer during the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. He hesitantly accepted, and that was how Lily Evans found herself slipping into the Three Broomsticks to have a drink with the Gryffindor.

He greeted her with a warm smile and slid the bottle of butterbeer he had already purchased toward her as she sat down. She thanked him and removed her cloak, a chill rushing down her spine from the chilled November air.

"Thank you for coming with me, Remus," she said, uncapping the lid of the warm beverage.

"It's my pleasure. Though I must admit I was a bit surprised when you asked me instead of James."

Lily felt herself blush. James was a complicated subject at the moment. Ever since he had been appointed Head Boy, Lily could not help but see just how much he had matured over the last few years. He no longer hexed first years or got in pointless fights with Slytherins (though there was an unfortunate incident in the third floor corridor earlier in the year that had landed Mulciber in the Hospital Wing after he had called Lily a Mudblood).

He was different, this James. He was kind and clever, and was always quick-witted in conversation. Lily found herself enjoying his company more than she ever thought she would. They had formed a sort of friendship that was different from any Lily had ever experienced before. Over the last few weeks, however, Lily found herself feeling differently towards the boy. She began to notice how her heart would flutter any time he entered a room. She found herself going to extraordinary lengths just to see him smile when she was having a bad day. Though Lily would deny it, she was certainly feeling something for James Potter. Something new and utterly terrifying.

Lily cleared her throat.

"Er—well, I considered it, but I suppose I just wanted to spend time with someone outside of Head Duties for a change. Besides, Remus, I like you," she said with a teasing grin.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." He opened his mouth to continue, but was cut short as he released a loud sneeze. "Ugh. Sorry, my wormwood allergies are just terrible this time of year."

"Careful there. You'll start to sound like James."

Remus let out a barking laugh. Over the last few days, James had begun to let out very large—and very obviously fake—sneezes during History of Magic lectures. They had gotten so loud at one point that that even Professor Binns, not normally one to be deterred from his monologues even with the largest disruptions, had been startled.

"There's actually a story behind that," Remus said, rolling his eyes with a sigh. "He's only doing it so that when Binns gives that big exam next week, he can look at the questions and then request to go to the Hospital Wing. The sneezes from this week will make it believable, and then he can go to Gryffindor tower to look up the answers and use them to finish the test the next day."

Lily froze and her eyes widened.

"That's...that's actually brilliant. Despicable, but absolutely brilliant."

"James has a reason behind everything he does," Remus said with a chuckle. "Sometimes they only make sense in that fucked up brain of his, but there's always a reason."

"Is that so?" Lily smiled and took a long sip from her butterbeer. "If that's the case, then please tell me something, Remus. Why did he go through all of those elaborate stunts to get me to like him? Why all the scheming? Why didn't he just...be himself?"

Remus shook his head with a sad smile. "Because he always said you deserved better." When Lily gave him a questioning look, he continued, "Believe me, a toned-down approach was suggested by myself on more than one occasion, but James was always insistent that being himself would never be good enough for _the_ Lily Evans. After all, you deserved only the best."

Lily felt a sort of reminiscent sadness begin to well up in her chest. "Well," she said, eyeing the glass of the bottle of butterbeer with more attentiveness than necessary, "he was certainly wrong, wasn't he?" Remus didn't respond. "We've spent a good deal of time getting to know each other this year and I..." She felt her cheeks heat up as she flushed. "I suppose I've grown rather fond of him."

Though Lily didn't see it as she continued to stare down her drink, a knowing grin crept onto Remus' face. Lily thought through their conversation; she began to think that maybe, just maybe, today was an important step in coming to understand the mystery that was James Potter.

_No_, she thought. _Remus Lupin wasn't a bad sort of bloke at all._


End file.
